Rosalinde O'Madain
''Common Statistics '' Race: Human Age: 24. Born Midwinter, 1353 DR. Year of the Arch Height: 5'4" Weight: 135 Hair: Wavy, coppery red with a pale blonde streak at the front. She usually lets this lie to the left. Skin Tone: milk pale, though she has freckles across her nose. She avoids direct sunlight for extended periods of time for obvious reasons. Skin Texture: Smooth but natural. Her palms are just a bit hardened as she's not afraid of work, and she has smooth callouses on her fingertips from playing various stringed instruments. Eye Color: A deep, dark violet. No one's really gazed into her eyes to see more, and she's too shy to keep eye contact for more than a few seconds. Accent: Not much of one, as she's from Silverymoon. Recognizable Features: The pale blonde streak to her hair, her expressive face. She's often smiling or laughing. Her ears are slightly elongated and this often causes people to ask if she's half elven. Spoken Languages: Common, Elven, Celestial Left or Right Handed: ambidexterous, though she writes with her left hand but fights and heals with her right. Deity: Sune Class: Cleric, Heartwarder. Alignment: Chaotic Good. So good she annoys even herself sometimes. Anyone seeing her in a fullflown temper fit might question that goodness, however. ''Ability Scores '' (As of lvl 8) Strength (10): She's a former farmgirl, used to working with stubborn cattle and general farmland maintenance. She's no musclebound gal, but with the help of a giant's belt and ogre's gloves, she can haul her wardrobe around with her without backstrain. Dexterity (13): She does dance well. Even if she can't flex and contort into weird shapes, she can move with grace. Unless of course, her beloved has just whispered something naughty and she trips over her own shadow pleased and scandalized. Constitution (10): She was a sickly child. She wears out quickly physically but generally doesn't get sick often. She can mentally withstand much more than she can physically. Intelligence (14): She's well educated and loves to read. She can analyze things logically but doesn't generally like to. Wisdom (18): Living on a farm tends to lend a more earthy outlook to almost anyone, and with her grandparents being Illmateri, her father a worshipper of Erevan Illesere and her mother Sunite, she's had the blessing of various insights and life experiences passed to her via family communication. She does tend to go a bit dumb if getting emotionally worked up however, and may come up with ideas that are not so good for her yet benefit others (or so she thinks). Charisma (14+2): She's wholesomely pretty, certainly not supermodel gorgeous. She gets along with people quite well too, and has fair chance to persuade individuals to certain things sometimes, but fails with crowds and rabidly fervent opinionators. The +5 modifier is not coming from items at all, but from her chosen profession of Heartwarder. Sune favors Heartwarders and blesses them with more charm both visually and emotionally. ''Special Abilities '' Animal Empathy- Whether it's from her lifetime on the family dairy farm, hanging around druids or some indefinable sense that animals tend to have for certain sorts of people, Rosa's been finding she can soothe even wild beasts, usually the young or those most often found in more civilized areas. Bluff-''' On very rare occasions, she can put the fear of Goddess into people. Usually only those who don't know her all that well. 'Heal-' She's a healer at heart, having taken most of her practical training from her Illmateri priest grandparents. She prefers the rustic methods of herbs and rest over divine intervention, but will do what it takes to ensure the health of those she's caring for, even at her own expense sometimes. Her healing is typically empathic, which means she drains herself to help others. She makes use of imbued wands of healing for this reason, choosing to tire herself to exhaustion for a day and night to charge up the wands rather than end up fatigued in the field. 'Lore-' She loves reading, learning and figuring out mysteries and obscure information. Most everything she tucks away into the chaos of her brain and waits for a reason to dredge it back up. Really, she's a bit of a know-it-all even when she doesn't. 'Perform-' She's Sunite. She plays the harp, mandolin, tambourine, piano (a little). She sings, dances, and would LOVE to act. She is very much a patron of the arts, all sorts, and likes to dabble in everything at least twice before deciding she can't do it well enough to do publicly. 'Persuade-' She's very persuasive, but again only with individuals, not so much with mob mentality. She will try to calm, charm and entice cooperation from people before resorting to harsher methods, always. 'Sense Motive-' In her words, she's "seen too many darn crafty pigs to trust one acting innocent at the gate". She'll quite often focus on a person to determine their sincerity if something doesn't ring true, but generally speaking she's too distracted to bother. 'Spellcraft-' She knows her divinely touched magics, but thanks to her bardic father she's had a fair education in the arcane. She hasn't shown much proficiency in it however, but that doesn't stop her from studying it. ''General Character Information''' She views everyone neutrally on first meeting, gives the benefit of the doubt and tries not to judge negatively by race or chosen profession. As she gets to know a person, she may choose to ignore the less savory aspects and focus on the positive. She is slow to actual temper but once provoked tends to be very vocal, blunt and even brutal. High stress situations do not make her panic but they do make her consider extreme solutions and options she wouldn't in a calmer state. Ex: When her friend Joel was possessed of a Cursed Finger of Moander and appeared to not know it was controlling him or even that he was holding it, she eventually threatened him with chopping his hand fully off and testing her ability to reattach it at a later time. She wasn't joking or bluffing. She will do almost anything for those she loves. Using the same empathic healing her great-aunt had used on her so long ago, she took on acidic burns from Amir in order to prevent him the shame of being a Sunite with scarring. It was a gamble on her part, her belief that Sune would reward a selfless act. She does much with the wholehearted fervor of a devout worshipper in this manner. She is vain in some aspects of her life, her grooming and dress. She is not the sort to try and always outshine everyone around her. She considers her Sunite duties to include being pleasant and welcoming even more than looking pretty or being the "best" at everything she touches. She likes to be known to all, but not the center of attention except in very rare instances. Performing is one of those exceptions. "Working" to defeat enemies or heal or other social services, not so much as she tries to be a team player. She will always try to persuade people to avoid fighting but if it fails she'll support the fighters or fight herself. Another exception is if she's on a misguided notion that sacrificing herself somehow will result in the betterment of the world at large. She does tend towards martyr complexes at times, but her closest friends can usually reason her out of them. ''Appearance To be added, see picture for reference for now. ''Personality For as outgoing as she can be with greeting and talking with complete strangers, if anyone starts asking overly personal questions she becomes shy and tries to deflect attention away from herself. She loves to talk about Sune's dogma as she herself lives it, but doesn't enjoy forcing her faith on others to the point of harassment. She tries to include everyone she can in whatever project she's got going at the time and is very much a social creature, but oddly has only one or two people she would consider very close friends. Those who would categorize Rosa as purely good and misguidedly naive are generally not paying all that close of attention. For as sweet as she strives to be, there have been occasions when a well buried sadistic streak surfaces, generally brought about by those who hate her for no apparent reason (She'll "nice" them to a livid froth and grin about it). She does get a bit obnoxious at times if the situation is easily presenting itself, but never with friends or the undeserving. She's also known to take a keen interest (read: Meddle) in the love lives of other people to suit her notions of romance and "True Love". She gets incredibly frustrated when her rosy view of the world is shattered by harsh reality, even sometimes depressed. Even so, she's irrepressibly hopeful and will find a way to eventually get her way, damn the consequences. ''Background She was a very sickly child, born with a type of heart defect that could not be healed with divine powers. Even in the world of wonder that Toril is, some things are still beyond the realm of all but the gods themselves, or extreme sacrifice. This led her parents to protect and isolate her, for fear that overexertion would strain her heart and kill her. She states very romantically that she was "born with a broken heart", but tends to grow silent when questioned on her youth. She was a lonely, frail and weak little girl for the first ten years of her life, always seeing the other children playing and running amok in the streets outside her window. It wasn't til she went to a family gathering of her father's side of the family that she tested herself, and spent a day running and playing. When her weak heart gave out and tore within her, and her cousins ran to fetch adult help, it was her father's favorite aunt who saved her life but at the cost of her own. By martyring herself and taking the child Rosa's injuries and damage unto herself to the point of dying from it and giving the girl her own vibrant health, it not only gave Rosa a new chance at a real life but a new goal... to help those who cannot help themselves. She wasn't old enough to care so much that her father's relatives were mostly forest dwelling and female, only a few young male children among the flock of cousins. Nor did she remember that her eyes had been amber before her great-aunt sacrificed herself for her, and afterwords the odd, mystic violet not generally found among humans. She did find it odd that her father rarely spoke of his family and never did they visit that great cedar grove again. After that her life was basic. She grew up on her grandparents' retirement dairy farm and ran barelegged and freckled through mud and sun with a passionate fervor for her newfound life. She became a volunteer at the Illmateri Hospice and tended to the sick and wounded. Her empathic healing talents were encouraged and grew in strength and ability. Eventually her mother drew her out of the meek and self sacrificing ways of Illmater and introduced her to Sune's ways, the love and generosity drawing the young Rosa's heart like a moth to the flame. Combining her compassionate, protective and nurturing heart with the fires of joy and enthusiasm for experiencing all the beauty of life has made her not the stereotypical image of what most imagine a Sunite to be, but she is ever changing, ever growing. ''Important Items, and Lore '' Her main necklace is on a long mithril chain and generally kept tucked down in her clothing or armor. It is a strange little bangle that chimes, with various charms in the shape of musical instruments and carved cedar leaves. When she unhooks an instrument charm from it, the charm grows to a full sized fully functional instrument to play. She is also known to ring this in battle, though the tones are so soft most don't hear it. Few notice it, none have questioned her on it, but any who paid it attention would know it wasn't mortally made. ''OOC Information To be added. Category:PC